Undo It
by Cow Showin Girl
Summary: Sam makes a mistake and now she gets the chance to 'Undo It'. Mostly SAKE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll, this is my very first Phantom Stallion Fanfic. Constructive criticism is very well come. NO FLAMES! Not yet anyway. So I hope you like this .

**Undo It**

How could I make such a stupid mistake? Thought 21 year old Samantha Forester (about to be Ely). Oh yes, good ole' Sam here is getting married to Jake in just a few days.

Sam, is everything alright? Asked a very concerned Jen Kenworthy (about to be married to Darrel a few weeks after Sam and Jake get married). Jen, I don't know, I made a mistake and I'm not sure how to undo it. As like magic, the song 'Undo It' by: Carrie Underwood started to play.

I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide

Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name and I never will  
And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
And I'm not even sad

Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

You want my future, you can't have it  
I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Sam, what is the mistake you made? Oh stupid me let the time when Ryan kissed me slip out to Jake and now he HATES me. Sam you don't know that, and its not like you kissed Ryan, he kissed you, so he has no right to be mad. At least you told him and didn't want to tell him or keep it from him. Oh Jen, I think I really messed up this time.

Sam, why do you think you messed up? Oh Jake, I am soooo sorry. You have no idea, I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn't. I guess with the wedding and everything it just slipped my mind. Sam honey, it's alright, I believe you. Jake, you're the best; I don't know what I would do without you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Jake, thank you for forgiving me."

"Sam why wouldn't I forgive you?"

"I don't know Jake; I guess I was just a little scared of how you would react when I told you. I didn't mean to keep it from you; I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Well, I'm still mad, but not at you, I'm mad at that prick Ryan. If he ever shows his face again, I will do something to it."

"Oh Jake, I love you."

"I love you too Sam, but if you don't mind, I have to go home."

"Okay, by cowboy."

With that Jake kissed Sam goodbye and then rode off too where he was building a house for him and Sam. The only thing is, is Sam has no idea about it.

NEXT DAY (the wedding day):

"Sam, are you ready to go to the church yet!, yelled an anxious Bryanna."

"Yeah, just one more second please."

"Okay, I'm counting down in my head, hurry up!"

"Okay, Okay, I'm ready now."

"Let's go Mrs. Soon to be Ely."

Sam just smiled and said, "I like the way that sounds."

"Sam, oh I'm so excited!"

"Me too Jen, me too."

"I'm excited, nervous, and sad at the same time."

"Oh Sam honey, why are you sad."

"It doesn't feel right with my mom not being here ya know."

"Sam, you have me, Bryanna, and Maxine, we all love you."

"I know Jen, but its just, I always thought that when I was little before my mom got in that accident she would be the one with me to get ready, not Bryanna, I have no problem with that, its just…hard to explain how I feel."

" Oh Sam, it's alright, I understand just fine."

" Thanks Jen."

"Sam, you ready to go?"

" Yeah dad, just doing some last minute touch ups."

" You look beautiful."

"Awe dad, thanks."

When Sam started her march down the aisle with Wyatt at her side, she didn't look at anyone, or anything expect for Jake. When it came to the 'I do's', Sam could only whisper hers because she had tears in her eyes. But when Jake said it, he said it loud and clear, that Sam was his, and only his.


	3. Chapter 3

If I don't update for awhile after this chapter, it's because I'm getting ready for a fair that I'm going to. But I promise, when I get time to update, I will.

Chapter 3:

At the reception, it was Jake and Sam's time to dance together as husband and wife. The song that they picked was 'Cowboy Take me Away' by the Dixie Chicks.

I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly

I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
In a blanket made of stars

Oh it sounds good to me I said

Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you

I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon  
And not see a building standing tall

I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you  
And your simple smile

Oh it sounds good to me  
Yes it sounds so good to me

Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you

I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
Oh it sounds so good to me

Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you  
Closer to you  
Cowboy take me away.  
Closer to you

As the song was ending, Sam whispered in Jake's ear, " cowboy take me away."

" I will at the end of this Sam, I have a big surprise waiting for you."

"What is it Jake? Tell me please."

" No Sam, do you not understand what the word SURPRISE means?"

" I do, but now I'm going to be anxious."

" I'm still not going to tell you Sam."

"Fine, be that way to your wife," with that Sam stuck her tongue out at him and he just smiled and laughed.

A few songs after that, Wyatt asked Sam to dance to a slow song with him she said yes, and the song that they danced to was 'Farmers Daughter' by: Rodney Atkins.

Well I heard he needed some help on the farm  
Somebody with a truck and two strong arms  
Not scared of dirt and willin' to work  
till the sun goes down  
So I pulled up and said I'm your man  
I could start right now and we shook hands  
He said the fence needs fixin',  
the peaches need pickin'  
And the cows need bringin round

Chorus:  
I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs  
and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog  
So I cooled off in the creek  
then it was back to work in the daggum heat  
I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin'  
Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't  
Cuz just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter  
I caught glimpse of the farmer's daughter

She was just gettin' home from Panama city  
she was all tanned up and my kinda pretty  
When her eyes met mine  
I was thinkin that I would sure love my job  
as the days got shorter our talks got longer  
the kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger  
so we'd hop in the truck and get all tagled up  
every chance we got  
we were down by the river all night long  
when the sun came up I was sneakin' her home  
and draggin my butt to work  
with the smell of her perfume on my shirt  
I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind  
with that sun beatin' down on this back of mine  
Just when I thought it couldnt get no hotter  
I fell in love with the farmer's daughter  
we got married last spring  
Woah and there ain't no better life for me

I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs  
and that summer sun has me sweatin' like a dog  
so I cool off in the creek  
and she brings me outta glass of sweet ice tea  
I'm on the tractor and she's on my mind  
and I can't wait till its quitin' time  
and just when I think it can't get no hotter  
I come home to the farmer's daughter  
Yeah the farmer's daughter

It was now time for Sam and Jake to leave on there honeymoon. Only they weren't going out of states' they were staying right in the town of Darton. Jake was taking Sam to the house that he built with the help of his brothers. It's the neighbor of Three Oaks Ranch, which is where Jen and Darrel live. The name of Sam and Jake's ranch is called Rafter S Ranch (the S stands for Sam).

Hehe, I left you on a cliff hanger, sorry. Just review please .


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I got to update. So happy. I hope you guys liked the last two chapters. Thank you to all my latest reviewers, the advice I have gotten has helped! Anyway, here's the next chapter, don't forget to review .

Chapter 4:

Jake was leading Sam up the steps of the house when she asked, "Jake where are we?"

"Just hold your horses Sam, I'm taking the blind fold off." When she opened her eyes she couldn't say anything, she was just speechless.

"Is this our house Jake?"

"Yes it is Sam; I have been building it for the last two months with the help of my brothers, and guess who the neighbors are."

"Is it Darrel and Jen!"

"Yes"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Jake. I love it. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"I'm glad you like it Mrs. Ely. Now if you don't mind, I would like to carry my wife upstairs to bed."

With that, Jake carried Sam upstairs to there master bedroom to which they made love to each other.

_The next morning, when Sam woke up, she was in Jake's arms. She smiled and blushed at what they did the night before. There first night as man and wife, in the house that Jake built for her with the help of his brothers. She thought to herself she would have to go thank them as well for the beautiful house._

"Good morning sleepy head", Sam said to Jake when he finally woke up.

"Good morning to you to Mrs. Ely", all Sam could do was just smile.

"Here, let me re-phrase myself, good morning Mr. Ely. Is that better?" much better Sam.

"Jake, does Jen know about being neighbors?"

"No she doesn't, and Darrel wants to keep it that way to, so you can't tell her anything Sam."

"Okay, one more question, what is the name of our ranch?"

"It's called Rafter S Ranch. The S stands for Sam."

"Oh Jake, that's so sweet." With that Sam kissed Jake then went down stairs to make the two of them breakfast.

Please review and tell me what you think . Hope you guys liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I decided to change my pen name which is now Cow Showin Girl.

Chapter 5:

A month later things were great between Sam and Jake and there home at the Rafter S. With some of the most amazing neighbors that are happily married as well, Jen and Darrel.

"Jake, can you come here a minute please?"

"Just a second Sam."

Sam had just learned that she and Jake are expecting there first child. _How do I tell him? Will he be mad, or excited about starting a family? _

"Okay, what did you need?"

"Well, I need to tell you that we are expecting our first child together."

"When did you find out Sam?"

"Just about two hours ago, Jake if you're mad, don't be. This is one of the best things to ever experience, and I'm glad I get to have your child."

"Sam, I'm not mad, I could never be mad. Just a little shocked is all."

"Well, when can we tell the family?"

"SAM! What Jen?"

"Guess what I just found out?"

"Just tell me, because I'm not going to sit here and guess, I have some news to share with you and my family."

"Okay little Miss Grumpy, I'm going to be a mother in nine short months, now what is the news you have to tell me?"

"Well, its similar to yours, I am also going to be a mom in nine short months, I just found out about two hours ago and I was headed to Riverbend to share the news over there with Jake."

"Okay, well, I will call you later then. Bye Sam"

"Bye Jen."

At the Riverbend house hold:

"My Lord Sam, I'm so excited to become a grandma."

"Thanks Brynna."

"Wow, it's hard to believe that I'm going to be a great grandma."

"Yes Gram, but you will be the best great grandma just like you are the best grandma."

"Well, Sam, I'm glad to finally be a grandpa."

"Thanks dad."

"Do you guys have any names picked out?" asked Brynna

"We haven't really thought too much about it, I mean I really want it to be a boy, but if it's a girl I'm okay with that."

"Wow Sam, I was expecting you to say a girl not a boy."

"Got a problem with that Jake?"

"Nope, just stating a fact, that's all."

Sam and Jake stayed to visit for a few hours later with Grace, Wyatt, Brynna, and Cody. Then they went home so Sam could get some rest.

Well, how was that? Hope you liked it. Review please .


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last time I will be able to update until I get back from the show-me state games in Columbia, Missouri. I might be able to update on Sunday, but it depends, so just bare with me. Anyway, thank you to my reviewers and here is the next chapter. The only characters that I own are the ones that I make up; the others belong to Terri Farley.

Chapter: 6

2 months pregnant:

"Jake, I'm going for my monthly check-up, want to come?"

"I would love to Sam, but I have some stuff to finish up here. Maybe next time."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too and be careful, that's my child you're carrying to."

"Don't get paranoid with it; I'm not going to do anything stupid."

He just chuckled and waved then went back to the barn to finish up whatever he was doing.

"Bye Sam."

"Bye Jake."

_I wonder what he's up to all of a sudden in the barn. Whatever it is, I'm excited for it. I wonder if it's a crib or a rocking chair. I guess I have to wait and see._

"Well Mrs. Ely, it looks like you will be having twins."

"Oh I can't wait to tell Jake. Do you know if they are boys or girls or one of each?"

"We won't find that out until your five months pregnant."

"Okay, well, am I done here?"

"Yes."

"Okay, see you in three months, bye Dr. Hannah."

"Bye Mrs. Ely"

_Oh I can't wait to see how Jake will react to having twins. Maybe we will end up with a big family like his after all. I hope I have one of each, a boy and a girl._

**That's all for now. If you review, I will give you more!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back. Thank-you to all of my reviewers so far, I hope to be getting more throughout the story. I think I'm getting to the point to where I'm almost out of idea's so if you have any, PM me please. Here's the next chapter, please enjoy!:)**

**-Cow Showin Girl**

Chapter 7:

5 months pregnant:

_Today is finally the day I find out what we are having._ Thought young Sam Ely.

"Jake, today is the day we find out what we are having, do you want to come and find out with me? I really do want you to be there. They are your children to."

"Yeah, okay, I'll go. But, before we leave, I have to go add something's to the nursery. And you don't get to see it till we get back. No if's, ands, or but's about it Sam." Jake said with a smile

_I hope she likes what I did for the nursery. I have everything in there expect the toys. I made the cribs and the rocking chair and the dressers in there. I know she will like it. She just has to, and if I know Sam well enough, she will love it. _

At the doctor's office:

"I hope its one of each."

"What do you want Jake?"

"I want them to be both boys."

"Do you have any idea how insane I would go if I didn't have another girl in the house besides me? I would be crazy with 3 Ely men in the house. I would much prefer 2 Ely men and 2 Ely women."

Jake just chuckled at Sam's statement about how insane she would go.

"Mrs. Ely, you and your husband can come on back now."

When we got in the room, it was silent, until Jake said, "I will make a bet with you."

"Okay, shoot."

"If it's both boys, I get to name both of them. But if its one of each, you get to name both of them. Whoever loses doesn't get to complain about the names."

"You are so on Jake, because I am going to win."

"I'm glad to see your doing okay Mrs. Ely." Dr. Hannah stated as she came into the room after the beat was made.

"Are you guys ready to find out what you are having?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Well Sam. It looks like you are having a boy and a girl."

"YES!" Sam yelled. Jake just started laughing.

"Haha Jake, I won, I told you that I would." Sam said with a big grin on her face.

"Well, I will let you guys go home so you can share the news with your family and friends. Sam, I want to see you in 2 months just to make sure everything is okay."

"Sounds good Doc. Bye."

"Bye Sam. Nice to meet you finally Jake."

**How was that? My favorite part in this chapter is when Sam yelled yes. I hope you guys like it. Review and you get more.(:**

**-Cow Showin Girl**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I'm really starting to run out of ideas. I might be ending this story after Sam has the babies, but I'm not sure yet. PM me and give me some ideas please, that would be great!**

**-Cow Showin Girl**

Chapter 8:

Sam and Jen had planned to have a 'pregnant ladies day' in town to finish up the last of there shopping before they have there babies.

"Jen, you never told me what you were having."

"Oh, I though I did Sam, sorry. I'm having a baby boy. Darrel wanted a boy but I wanted a girl. I guess I like it this way because if I have a daughter in the future, she will have a big brother to protect her."

"Awe Jen, I'm having a boy to. And a girl. I just want the boy to be born first that way my daughter has a big brother to protect her like what you want."

"Do you have names picked Sam?"

"Yes I do, since I won mine and Jake's bet, I get to name both of them and he doesn't get to complain about there names. Our son's name is Joshua James Ely and our daughter's name is Jenifer Lynne Ely. I kinda sorta named her after you."

"Awe Sam, that's so sweet thanks."

"Do you have names picked Jen?"

"No not really. I like the name Andrew Tyler, but Darrel wants to name him after Jake."

"Jake would have a hay day if he had his best friends' child named after him."

"I know, I think I can talk Darrel into naming him Andrew though."

Sam and Jen continued on there shopping day talking about having more kids and more baby names. While back at the Rafter S Darrel was helping Jake out with some of the horses' he was breeding.

"So Jake, do you and Sam have names picked out since you guys are having twins and all?"

"Yeah, since I lost the bet I made to her, she gets to name them. I think for the boy she has Joshua James and for the girl Jenifer Lynne. Something along those lines for there names."

"Jen's going to have a hay day with that one, knowing her best friends' daughter is named after her and all."

"Darrel, do you have a name picked out for your son?"

"Jen wants to name him Andrew Tyler, but I want to name him Jacob Andrew. So no matter what name we pick, he will have the name Andrew in it. I know if he did pick Jake, he would be named after you first name wise."

"I wouldn't mind him being named after me. I would kinda like it."

"Dude Jake my man, I can't believe you just said something I thought I would never hear come out of your mouth."

"Shut-up Darrel."

When Sam and Jen got back to the Rafter S, they had a BBQ with Jake and Darrel and had one of the best days possible. With there husbands and most importantly, there best friends.

**I know, this chapter wasn't the best. Like I have already said, I'm starting to run out of idea's I need more! Please review.**

**-Cow Showin Girl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I think this might be my last chapter unless someone can give me some ideas. Other than that, thank-you to all my reviewers. And if I can come up with something else for a story, I will post it.**

**-Cow Showin Girl**

Chapter 9:

In the dead of night, Jake woke up to a shifting mattress.

"Sam, are you alright?" asked a very concerned Jake.

"OWWW! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME JAKE!"

"I take that as its time to bring our children into the world then?"

"Well duhh Captain Retard."

30 minutes later they had Sam in her room pushing with her family and Jen and Darrel in the waiting room waiting to hear the news.

"Come on Sam, one more big push then your baby boy will be here." Dr. Hannah told Sam.

"Jake, I swear to the good Lord, if you are video taping this, you will wish you hadn't." Sam told Jake.

"I'm not, I'm here for your moral support."

"Such good support then."

Two minutes later Joshua James Ely was brought into the world.

"That's one down Sam, one to go. Let's get this little girl out now." Dr. Hannah stated.

Another two minutes went by and Jenifer Lynne Ely was brought into the world.

"She had them, they are as healthy as they could ever be." Jake told his family and friends.

"Oh Jake, I'm so proud of you guys." Maxine told him.

"Can we see them?" Brynna asked.

"Yeah sure, you guys go on down, I will be there in a minute with Sam." Jake said.

"Jake, I'm sorry about what I said at home about killing you for getting me pregnant. I guess it was just the hormones talking still. I can't wait to be back to my normal self."

"It's alright Sam, I understand how you feel. I love you."

"I love you too Jake, now let's go see our new born babies."

**Liked it? Hated it? Review please. I'm already of thinking of a chapter 10 in my head.**

**-Cow Showin Girl**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my very last chapter. I hate to say that, but it's true. It makes me very sad to have to end a good story like this with some good reviewers. I hope in the near future I will have another story out there for you guys.**

**-Cow Showin Girl**

Chapter 10:

"Awe. Mommy am I an uncle now?"Asked 5 year old Cody.

"Yes you are Cody. You get to spend a lot of time with your niece and nephew." Replied Sam.

"Well would you look at that, Josh has Jake's face and Jen has Sam. What a weird combination." Gram said.

The family sat there for hours just talking about Josh and Jen and how cute they were.

_I wonder if we will ever have anymore kids, Sam thought. I think three skies the limit for me. But if Jake wants more than that I guess I could live with it. Maybe we will have six just like his family._

"Sam, are you ready to go back to your room? You look like you could use some rest." Maxine said.

"Yeah, bye everybody, I will see you all tomorrow when we get home with them." Sam and Jake said together.

"Okay Sam, back to bed for you."

"Jake, please tell me your not 'going to stick to me and the kids like glue' back in perspective."

"Ah, you know me to well Sam."

"Do you ever think about having more kids in the future?" Sam asked Jake as she was settling in to go to sleep after a long hard tiring day giving birth.

"Actually Sam, I think about it all the time. Like how many will we have?"

"I think for me three skies the limit, but if you want more that's fine to. I want to make you happy with as many kids as possible."

"Sam, three is fine with me to." Jake told her.

"That's settled then, one more, and then we are done." Sam said.

"Deal?"

"Deal." Sam said. And Jake sealed it with a kiss.

**I know. The ending is dumb, but that's all I could come up with to end the story. Thank you once again!**

**-Cow Showin Girl**


End file.
